The New DreamWorks War: The Final Showdown
by penguin adventures
Summary: It has all been leading to this a epic showdown in New York City against The Dream Destroyer Kai. still reeling from the their defeat at North Wind HQ Team Penguins and their allies are determined to end this once and for all. Kai meanwhile is pulling all the stops trying to keep the penguins from achieving victory. Who will be the victor of this epic final showdown?
1. Chapter One: Kai is due in manhattan

August 13th 2016

Lower New York bay

Shen's flagship

11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski status report!" I said. Kowalski had out a pair of bincolurs, "hmm…seems Kai restored drago's fleet…" He said, "the ships are blocking our way into the harbor!" "Blast," I said. "Not for long," Shen said, "Fire!" Their was a canopy of noise as Shen's fleet fired off their cannons. Shen walked up to a sheet and ripped it off revealing the largest of Shen's cannons. It seemed perfectly at home at the front of Drago's ship. "Oh snap," Red one said. "Um blowhole when did you lobster minions come on board?" I said.

"Does it matter?" Parker asked. "Not really," I said as Shen's fleet continued to fire upon drago's ship. The catapults and ballastias of Drago's ships were no match for shen's superior firepower. "This is the fleet that strikes fear into the entire world?" Shen said. He looked up at his airship fleet, "Airships!" Shen shouted, "move in!" The airships moved in and despite getting shot at by arrows and fireballs moved in. The archers on board the airships made quick work of the warriors on the decks of the ships below. The Giant crossbows were setting firing to the Viking ships as cannonballs flew thru the air. Shen watched with sasfication as the airship fleet rained down doom and destruction on the enemy fleet.

The cannons on the ships in the main fleet contiuned to fire until every last enemy ship had sunk. "Now that's a victory," Shen said as one of the smaller ships pull up along side. Shen turned to boss wolf, "Keep the fleet here! Block the enemy's escape." "Skipper get on that ship," Shen said pointing to the ship that was now docked to the flagship, "My scouts report that he has set up camp in your battery park!" "What about you?" I said. Shen just flew up to the flagship of the airship fleet leaving boss wolf in charge of the fleet. "Heads up!" Private shouted as a massive ironclad Viking ship was heading towards. In a panic the other ships started to fire their cannons. The cannonball bounced harmless off the metal hull of the ship. "Send in the Iron peacock!" Shen shouted from above. The airship known as the iron peacock landed in the water off to the side of the enemy ship. It then surged forward in the water at ramming speed straight towards the starboard side of the other ship.

The ship slammed bowfirst straight thru the side of the ship. The wolves on the Iron peacock then tried to used pole to back the ship away from the other ship. But the Vikings on board decided to fire flaming arrows at the wolves as they attempted this. The wooden deck of the iron peacock started to burn. The Vikings realized they made a mistake when the fire spread to their wooden deck. Several Viking managed to push the other ship away but it was too late for their ship. The fire caused the iron to melt a little opening a hole to fire a cannonball. A single cannonball was fired in Shen's fleet and it went flying towards this hole. The front of the Viking ship exploded as soon as the cannonball entered the hole in the hull. This combined with the hole on it's starboard side sent this ship to the bottom.

The iron peacock was still smouldering but intact as it lifted back into the air. With the last of the Viking blockage destroyed Blowhole, The North Wind, Po, and blowhole's lobster army climbed onto the smaller ship. "Aren't you coming?" Classified said. "Sorry but our ride is here!" I said as the Super-plane landed on deck. "The North Wind fleet is on stand-by," Classified said, "get into Kai's camp and the North Wind will handle the rest." "we'll maintain the blockade," boss wolf said," block the enemies escape." "will do," I said, "right after we destroy the giant ship Kai parked right in front of it." "Good luck!" Classified said before the engines of the superplane drowned him out. Kowalski, Rico, and Private quickly hopped on the super-plane right before it took off. The plane turned around and speed towards Battery Park…

(end of chapter one)


	2. Chapter Two: Assult n' Battery Park

Battery Park

Noon

(Kowalski's POV)

The Super-plane was within sight of battery park. From here we could see that Kai's jombies were standing around like statues at the perimeter of Kai's camp. We could see the surviving Vikings of Drago's massive army and Drago's dragons milling about. The giant Seadragon Blowhole unleashed the the city during the Third DreamWorks War was currently sleeping. It was clearly drago's attempt to replace the alpha he lost. Which was no doubt Kai's doing. "Kowalski," skipper said, "I have a question…was Drago a Dalek agent the last time we saw him?(read The Fall: the Three Betrayals)" "Somehow he came back to life," I said, "unless Kai battled him before he became a dalek agent…" "So sometime after the second battle of Berk then," Private said (Read the Third DreamWorks War: The Return of Drago).

"Precisely," I said. "But How did he survive the chromeclaw?" skipper said. "Oh…" I said. (Flashback) "I have not been defeated yet!" Drago shouted. Elsa destroyed Drago's sword and his shield with a blast of ice which blasted him off the ship. "NOOOO!" he shouted as he flew towards the dark shape in the water. He hit the water and said something…did he just say cromeclaw? No. Drago tried swimming away but a metal claw came out of the water and pulled him across the water. "Nooo!" he shouted until he went under the sounds of his demise reaching our ears. (end of flashback). Drago had then suddenly appeared on the plane, "How did I survive the Chromeclaw you ask?" he said. "Well after the Chromeclaw dragged me under I got knocked out," he explain drawing his sword, "and when I woke up…I found myself on the deck of my ship"

(flashback) (drago's POV) "Drago?" a voice said, "are you alright?" "The Chromeclaw…" "Slayed," he replied pointing to the metalclaw that was severed from the beast as proof. "Sir," another of my warrior said, "our fleet barely survived…" "So now what?" "The Penguins defeating us was a set-back, but soon when the Dragon Master least expects we will strike again!" "No sign of the rider sir." "Then we set sail," I said, "for base camp!" "Yes sir!" (end of flashback) "but as soon as we set off that is when Kai attacked…" Drago said trailing off before going into another flashback. (flashback) (drago's POV) "Sir! The fleet is under attack!" the lookout shouted. "The riders of berk?" "No sir," he said, "it's some sort of…Yak with armour and blades attached to the ends of chains." "What? Anything else!" "He heading this way…and he's…absorbing warriors along the way. "Absorbing what do you mean…absorbing?" I asked ripped in the telescope from the warriors hand.

And for a few terrifying moments I watch as my warriors fell and then transform into orbs of energy. Orbs of energy that was quickly absorbed into the attacker. And then their looks of terror was premately displayed as they showed up on his belt as jade amulets. "summon the alpha!" I shouted. "Yes sir!" And I watched with satisfication as the dragon rose from the depths. But that satisfication was short lived as the yak warrior punched it aside like it was nothing. He landed with a thud on the deck of my ship…(end of flashback)

"And the rest…as you say…was history," Drago said. "wait you are not one to bow down to anyone!" Skipper said, "You should join us in the battle against Kai!" "I chose my side and your chose your…it's too late for me to switch sides…" "oh well we don't need you help then," skipper said. then drago started to laugh, "Do you really think you can stop Kai now?" he said, "You have no idea the full extent of his new powers!" With that Drago disappeared in a flash confirming my suspision that Kai had provided him with a teleport. "Kowalski? Why do all the bad guys have space-time teleports all of the sudden?" Skipper asked. Blowhole come on our radio, "Well…Pen-gu-wins…I hacked into your systems and stole the plans…" "Yeah we kind of figured that…" "And then Hans the Puffin hacked into my servers and stole the plans from me…and then the plans ended up on the black market…."

"Just like how Hans stole your timeray," Skipper said. (read Return of the Puffin Part Two) "Don't bring that up ever again," Blowhole said signing off. "Skipper Drago had just reported our location to Kai!" I shouted. "How can you tell?" Skipper asked as a jade porcupine quill wheezed pasted his head. A flaming arrow hit one of the wings lighting the canvas on fire. "It's the battle of Europe all over again," Skipper said, "Deploy banana gun! Ready the laserguns! Ready the missiles! Shields up!" "What about the anti-dalek weapons?" I said. "Do you see any daleks around?" "No," Kowalski said. Ballistias and catapults started to fire at us but the projectiles just bounced off the shields. "Let's hope the ground team got in there…"

(Dr. Blowhole's POV)

While Kai and his forces were busy dealing with the penguins we snuck into the camp. The camp defense were exploding around us as the Penguins got to work. The small crew that shen assigned to the ship were adding to the chaos by firing it's cannon. It was beginning to get harder to tell what damage was caused by the penguins and what damage was caused by the cannon. Shen blockade was just on the horizon but no ship was foolish enough to approach it. The humans were none the wiser it seemed of the battle that raged right on their doorstep.

Skipper's mission for us was simply take out Kai's ship. The North wind was suited up in their signature North Wind armour. Parker was already aboard finding the gangplank that would allow us on to the ship. We didn't have to wait long as Parker quickly lowered the gangplank into position. I turned to my lobsters, "Go thru out the ship plant as many explosives as you can find!" Po was distracted Kai some more by fight with him. The fight caused Kai call his army back to him so he could have chi boost. And po used this to his advantage punching, roundhousing, and belly slamming Kai as he struggle to fight back. Classified, Eva, and short fuse had their weapons trained on Kai in case in defeat him before we had a change to detonate. I watched with nerviousness and my lobsters quickly planted explosives. After a few moments the job was done and they safety got off the ship. Parker pulled up the gangplank and jumped from the ship to the pavement.

"Kai is gaining the upper hand!" Classified said. "then that's our cue to get out of here…" I said. "What about Po?" Classified said. "I sending the penguins a signal…" I replied firing off a flare… Po also managed to see the signal. "I will take you chi Panda!" Kai said. "You'll have to catch me first," Po before running off. Kai was right on his tail chasing Po right out of battery park. Drago and his Vikings didn't even notice Kai's escape. Po had resumed his battle with Kai on the outskirts of the park. We meanwhile were in the prefect hiding space. I pulled out my detonator, "Agent Classified what is Kai's location?" I asked. "Po had just knocked him back into the camp," classified said, "and the penguins just extracted Po from the park." "excellent," I said, "Kai is in the perfect position to see his surprise. "Denonate!" Classified shouted just loud enough for me to hear it and nobody else. I then placed my flipper on the denonator switch, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" I shouted loud enough for Kai to hear as I hit the button.

There was a loud sasifying explosion as Kai's newly rebuilt ship exploded. "No!" Kai shouted. "let's move out…" Classified said running off in the order direction shooting at Kai leading him away. Eva and short fuse followed classified and fired their weapons a will helping it look more likely that our positon was over there. While the North Wind lead Kai off my trail I lefted battery park with my lobster army and parker. "Skipper," I said into my communicator, "The Iron Yak is no more…" "Meet us over in central park…where Classified by the way." "distracting Kai so I could escape," I replied. "Now that sounds like classified," Skipper said, "Hopefully he'll figure our that we're going to meet up in central park…" "Where in central park?" "Near the duck pond," Skipper said before signing off. So leaving the battleground that was kai's camp behind us we headed off to Central Park. Now barring any delays or incidents the penguins should be waiting for us upon arrive…or should show up after we arrive. I'll give them fifteen minutes from their arrival…if they don't arrive in that timeframe then I know something goes wrong. I'll give the North Wind twenty minutes…

(end of chapter two)


	3. Chapter Three: Battle above New York

Above the city

1:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Skipper," blowhole said on the radio, "The Iron yak is no more…" good, "Meet us over in Central Park…" I said, "where's classified by the way." "Distracting Kai so I could escape, "He replied. OF course classified would do that, "Now that's sounds like classified, "I said, "Hopefully he'll figure out that we're going to meet up in central park…" "Where in central Park?" "Near the duck pond," I replied as I signed off. "Skipper we're making good time we should be there before blowhole," Kowalski said. "this isn't a race," I said. "What if we get delayed?" Private asked. "We're not going to get delayed," I said, "Unless Kai can fly we going to make it…"

"skipper!" Kowalski said. "No now Kowalski I trying to reassure Private here!" I said. "Skipper this is important!" Kowalski said. What I said turning to Kowalski. "We have incoming," Kowalski said. "What kind of incoming?" I said, "Jombies?" "Um…how about a toothless," Kowalski said. "Oh about time Hiccup and company shows up!" "Um…Hiccup isn't riding him…and theirs a sort of unnatural shine…" I looked closely at toothless and my eyes widened in shock. Kai's laughter rocked out of the jombie's mouth. "JOMBIE TOOTHLESS!" I shouted, "shields up!" Kowalski had just barely turned on the force field as Jombie toothless lauched a plasma bolt at us. Even throught we had a force field the blast was enough to send the super-plane careening towards the new york skyline.

The chimp pilot managed to get the super-plane back up control as we continued towards Central Park. Jombie Toothless keep sending blasts of plasma at the super-plane. "Shields at eighty percent!" Kowalski shouted. I turn to the chimps, "Put you backs into it! Double banana overdrive!" Kowalski flipped a switch and bananas dropped down from the overhead boxes sending the chimps into overdrive. "Skipper!" Private said, "Toothless is still on our tail!" "Stop calling me toothless," I said, "he's not toothless anymore… Serpentine! Serpentine!" the plane started to weave back and forth…back and forth in an attempt to dodge the plasma blasts from Jombie toothless.

Kai spoke thru Toothless and said, "Stop your running!" rico hacked up a rocket launcher and destroyed the jombie that was chasing us. The orb flew back towards battery park. "Skipper we're still making good time!" Kowalski said. I looked forward and just about saw Central Park peeking thru the skyline as we passed the empire state building. "Skipper we have more incoming!" Private shouted. "More flying jombies?" I said, "is it jombie crane?" "No…" Private said, "Just the daleks…" "Kowalski status on our shields?" "Fifty percent skipper," Kowalski said, "as long as the daleks do start firing…" The started firing their weapons. "Kowalski," I said. "yes?" "You do know they always fire their weapons."

" ** _Exterminate the Penguins! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** the white supreme shouted, " ** _Also…Exterminate all lifeforms below!"_** "Not on my watch," I said jumping out of the plane. "Skipper!" Private shouted. "Look!" Kowalski said. I flew overhead in my bi-plane, "call in the rest Pilot!" I shouted. The three other bi-planes were expertly controlled to be below the plane. Kowalski, Rico, And Private dived into their respective bi-planes and took control. We peeled off from the Super-plane in formation taking the daleks by complete surprise as we hit them with high-powered laser-beams. Kowalski moved in front, "This is the perfect field test of my new anti-dalek missiles." "How do we know it won't make things worst." "Listen to the scientist Private!" Kowalski said. "The last time we left the science to the scientist, Kowalski," Private said, "we got sent falling back to earth…without parachutes!"

"I have a budget to work with!" Kowalski said, "and somebody had to have seatwarmers!" "Blah! Blah! Blah! Seatwarmers!" Rico said. "How about you all dail back the moxie sassmouths!" I replied, "and focus on giving the daleks (censored)." "Language," Kowalski said as we fired away. " ** _What is the meaning of these!"_** The supreme dalek shouted, " ** _failure is not in dalek nature!"_** we continued to blast the daleks sending bits of dalek armour all over the place. " ** _What is happening! Explain! Explain! Explaaaain!"_** As we distracted the daleks with our bi-plane's anti-dalek weaponry the Super-plane managed to escape to the rendezvous point. As we wiped out several more daleks including the flamethrower daleks (flamerthrowers are useless in the air) and the frost daleks. Two special weapons daleks went down as did multiple drones. The Supreme quickly found itself the last dalek standing. We surrounded him approaching from all sides Kowalski had his anti-dalek missile at the ready. " ** _Emergency temporal shift!"_** the supreme shouted disappearing before Kowalski could use his new toy.

"Blast it!" Kowalski said, "I almost had it!" "We need to move out to the rendezvous point!" I shouted, "now!" "But…" rico said. "That's an order!" I shouted as our biplanes flew towards home. We were not aware of the jombie that was standing there and Kai saw the whole thing. "So that's where you heading," Kai's voice said, "well now the zoo is doomed..." His laugh then rang out across the city. Little did we know that, that Jombie Was at one point Corporal. The jombie stood their until we were out of sight and then dissolved into an orb of chi and flew back towards Kai.

(end of Chapter Three)


	4. Chapter four: battle of Central Park

Near the Central Park duck pond

2:00 P.M. Eastern Standard time

(Classifed's POV)

On the outskirts of our camp in central Park the Superplane touched down and four bi-plane landed shortly afterwards. Shen's airship fleet was now floating above us in a defensive position ready for anything. "What took you so long?" Blowhole asked. "Actually we arrive right on time," Skipper said. "as far as we're concerned Kai is still in Battery Park with no idea where we are?" "Are you sure about that?" Po asked as the Jombie Furious five and Master Shifu landed in the distance. "Oh come on!" Skipper said as Kai himself made his grand entrance scraping his blades across the ground as he walked forward. Kai stopped and lifted a megaphone to his mouth and said, "The real battle starts now!" Kai said, "No more distractions no more guerilla tactics!" The archers on the airship had their bow aimed at Kai as a dozen or so gaint crossbows put Kai into their crosshairs.

"Hello Central Park!" Kai shouted, "This shall be the battlefield where the penguins will be defeated! And If you think you have a chance of beating me…think again! You can go ahead and aim your crossbows and your silly little cannons!" "Silly?" Shen said, "How dare you insult my ultimate weapon!" "You can aimed you bullets, and your lasers, and snap your big meaty claws at me!" "My claws aren't meaty," Red one said turning to another lobster, "do they look big and meaty to you?" "How should I know," the other lobster said, "the only thing I have any big meaty claws to compare it to!" "Oh some on!" Blowhole said, "who cares about the size of you claws!" "female lobsters," Red one said. "Whatever!" Blowhole said driving away. "You can your worst to me!" Kai said, "but sadly you never seen my worst…Yet." Jombie Corporal appeared as did Croc, Rhino, and Ox. His standard spirit realm jombies were also releashed as were the wolves and gorillas he stole their chi from during the battle of gongmon city.

Jombie megamind in his mechsuit was also summoned as were his comrades and friends. "You are no match for my jombies!' kai said as Jombie master porcupine aimed at po. "I defeated you Jombies before…and I can do it again!" Po said. "Can you?" Kai said deploying a jombie of…po's biological father and his adopted father. "My dads!" Po said. "triple dad defense," Kai said attacking Po with Li shan, Mr. Ping, and Shifu the three father figures in Po's live. "So how does it feel panda to be attacked by your own family!" "You monster," Po said struggling to fight against his dads and his master. "We got to help them!" Skipper said! "WE go in there!" Kowalski said, "we'll get out chi taken!" "You will never destroy the love I have for my family," Po stuggling to hold off Jombie Li Shan. "Now is that any way to treat you father?" Kai said.

"Stop this now Kai!" Po said, "restore them!" "How no big family reunion instead," Kai said releashing a jombie of Po's mother. "Oh…low blow," Po said. "Didn't I kill her?" Shen said. "No helping Shen!" Po shouted. "Oh…sorry…didn't know your mother death was still a touchy subject," Shen said. "are you ever going to apologize for killing her?" Po asked as he struggled against the image of his mother that Kai tainted. "Um….no," Shen said. "It was worth a shot." "Poor panda," Kai said, "to finally see your mother again after all these years…only to get destroyed by her!" Kai lifted off his hand complete unfazed by me blasting him in the back. "Bring him to me!" Kai said only the jombie panda stood their and did nothing as did the jombies of Mr. Ping and Li shan… "BRING HIM TO ME!' Kai shouted slightly confused and angry. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the penguins battled against impossible odds and Jombies. In the distance blowhole and his lobsters were battling joctopi(jade octopi) while Eva and short fuse were trying to fight off Jombie corporal. Some of The penguins friends of the zoo were battling the non-jombie elements of Kai's army.

"Get off me rodent!" Drago said. "I am not a rodent!" Marlene shouted. The lemurs were even helping. "Ha! Behold the power of King Julian stinky Vikings!" Julian shouted as Mort and Maurice joined the fight. "wow," Kowalski said, "Julian quiet the fighter when he's under the gun." "Less talking!" Julian shouted, "More defending my kingdom!" Vikings were sent flying as Roy, Joey, and Bada and bing fought throught drago's ranks. "you want some of this!" the elephant(I didn't catch his name) said. rouge dragons and Vikings alike went down as Barry the poison dart frog used his toxic tough. "Bring it on!" Barry shouted, "feel the power of the toxic touch!" Private had donned his steel penguins suit and was taking out Vikings who had backed up in fear. Next to me Lobsers and parker were battling against jade lobsers. "Look out heat vision!" someone shouted as Jombie titan attacked from behind.

"You want some of these?" Skipper said, "bring it on!" "Eat Plasma Jombie!" Kowalski shouting firing off his plasma blaster. "Ka-boom! Ka-boom! Ka-boom!" Rico shouted. Kai was still struggling to get his jombies to bring PO to him. "BRING PO TO ME!" Kai shouted. "what's the matter Kai?" Po said, "too much going on?" "BRING HIM TO ME!" Kai shouted. when nothing happened yet again Kai call his jombies back to him. "Bring him to me" Kai shouted. "No!" Skipper shouted as Kai took Po chi, "Ha! The Dragon Warrior is mine!" Kai shouted. "Retreat!" Skipper shouted. "Fall back!" I shouted as we ran back into the zoo. "Nobody can stop me now!" Kai declared as he followed us toward the zoo.

(end of chaper four)


	5. Chapter five: Shall we finish this?

The Central Park Zoo

3:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

We had retreated back to the zoo with the North Wind and Blowhole's forces in tow. Our morale was low as we lost the one person who had any chance of truly beating Kai. "Skipper whats the plan to defeat Kai?" Marlene said. "The Only person who had a chance is gone," Private said. Then I got an idea, "But Kai doesn't know that," I said. "So what are you suggesting," blowhole said, "that we make one of us look like the person who does?" "Yes," I said, "expect your going to make me look like the person who stands a chance. "If Kai see thru our tricky," Classified said, "we're all dead!"

"So options Skipper?" Kowalski said. "Classified," I said, "can you send a team into the ruins of North Wind HQ…we're going to need that mech-suit." "we all ready did a recover mission," Classified said, "for equipment that was left behind and our senstive files." "And everything that was in Sectors X and RA(restricted area)," Short fuse said. "how quickly can you get your mech-suit over here…" "never," Classified said, "it's suffered damaged…it will take about a week to repair." "Blast!" I said. "But there is a mech-suit we can give you," classified replied. A helicopter flew overhead and carefully placed it's cargo on the ground. The Helicopter releashed it's cables and flew off. The ropes and the canvas-cover fell to the ground reveal a black and white mech-suit that look like a penguin.

"Behold the Mech-penguin," Classified said, "It was meant to be you Christmas present…Blame Kai for ruining your surprise." "Well boys," I said, "Christmas has come early…" "What's the next step of the plan?" Kowalski said. "Kowalski, ready the Nextoskeleton," I said, "Private don your steel penguin suit…Rico bring the big guns!" "OH yeah!" Rico said. "Commence Operation: Kai-astrophe!" "catastrophe?" Kowalski said. "KAI-ASTROPHE!" I said. "Ah…I don't get it," Kowalski said, "plus I thought you hate puns?" "Only when Dave does them," I said. "did them," blowhole muttered. "So this your plan," Kai said, "Pretend that you have have a chance?"

Kowalski suddenly appeared in the Next-o-skeleton, "Oh really?" Kowalski said, "well Kai…thing are about to get…" Private landed in his steel penguin suit, "INCONVENIENT!" Kai laughed his head off, "You think your mech-suits can stop me?" Kai asked, "don't make me laugh." Suddenly Kai felt a tap on his sholder. He turned around to see the Mech-penguin in all it's glory. "Shall we finish this?" I asked on the suit loudspeaker. one arm had a plasma blaster built into the end of the robotic flipper the other had a laser gatlin gun on the end of it. On the "sholders" of the mech suit a missile launcher and a sub-machine sub was mounted. There was a giant jet pack with deployable wings as well as boosters under the feet. And hidden in the beck was the most powerful weapon of all an ion cannon.

My mech suit's equipment suite including all kinds of sensors, a bunch of indicator and gages (all of them were labeled of course), a entire suite of communication devices, the self destruct button, as well as two joysticks. The control panel was built into the arm rests of the captains chair. The joysticks were on a swivel so I could push them aside to get out of the seat. In order to speak thru the loudspeaker I had a headset on. My seat was on a elevated platform so I can keep an eye on the rest of the control room. In front of me to the left was the seat with controls for the weapons. Rico was happy at those controls. "That isn't fair!" kai said. Rico lifted up the arm with the plasma blaster and fired knocking Kai off his feet. Kai ran off. I quickly spun the suit around while Rico fired off the gatlin laser. At the same time Rico fired off the machine gun and some missiles. "ka-boom! Ka-boom! Ka-boom!" Private entered the control room and sat down In the third seat in the control room.

"Skipper if your wondering how to turn on the ion cannon all three of you would need to turn the keys…" I suddenly noticed all the key that was on each of our armrests. "Acknowledge," I said, "I don't think we'll need it but thanks…" "Private ready the hyper-cute!" "aye skipper!" Private said. "Kowalski status report!" Kowalski was ahead of us in the next-o-skeleton firing off his weapons, "He's on the run!" Kowalski said. "Kowalski ditch the next-o-skeleton and get in here!" I said, "that stage of the operation is over!" "Understood!" Kowalski said. After a few moments Kowalski appeared inside the control room and sat down in the final seat.

Kowalski control panel controlled navigation, rader, sonar, and enemy tracking, as well as the control for the force field. "skipper," Kowalski said, "WE have night vision…and heat vision…and infrared…and Laser vision!" "Skipper!" Private said, "Kai running around us!" "Kowalski let's try out this laser vision!" I said as I started to spin the head around. Lasers flew out of the "eyes" creating a massive circle in the pavement that blocked Kai's escape. "Oh so that how you want to play it," Kai said lifting his chainblades…" "I don't think so," Private asked activating the hypercute. There was a pink flash and everyone in the zoo had pasted out except Kai.

"You going to defeat me with cuteness?" Kai asked. "Rico ready another firing run." Rico lifted up the arm with the Gatlin laser only for Kai to slice it off. An alarm went off as Kai cut off the other flipper. Kai the wrapped his chainblades around the missile launcher and ripped it off the machine. Kai then picked up a rock and threw it into the machine gun which was pointed at him. The entire mech-suit shock as the machinegun exploded. "Kai," I said, "You left us no other chose…" "So surrender already and let me take you chi!" Kai said, "I already have all the chi of everyone in this zoo!" "Your bluffing!" Kai releashed a bunch of Jombies…Classified, short fuse, eva, Julian, Mort, Maurice, Parker, blowhole, joey, bada, bing, roger, pinky, shelly, the badgers, burt, roy, burt, all the reptiles in the reptile house, barry, blowhole's lobster army, zookeeper alice, zookeeper Maurice, the camels, Phil, mason, the spider monkeys, Park commissioner mcslade, archie, mooncat, some pigeions, eggy, momma duck, dode, and… "Jiggles!" Kowalski shouted. "So do you surrender?" Kai asked. "I didn't say anything about surrender!" I said as Kai deployed the rest of his jombies including Po and the furious five. Drago and his Viking army was mixed in with the jombies, while shen's airship fleet hovered above us unsure of what to do.

Kai stood their tapping his foot, "Well? I'm waiting?" "Who said anything about surrender?" I said. "DESTROY THEM!" Kai shouted and the jombies charged. "Um Skipper," Kowalski said. "Ready the Ion cannon." Rico, Private, and My self inserted our keys and turned them to the on position. The beak opened and the ion cannon extended outwards. Rico had it aimed at Kai, "blah!" "We are locked on Skipper!" Kowalski said. "On my command," I said. the jombies started to climb up the sides of the mechsuit. "Um…Skipper," Kowalski said. "Wait for it! Wait for it!" I said. "What are we waiting for exactly?" Private said. "Not until we see the green of there eyes!" I said my flipper hovering over the fire button.

"I guess you surrendering then?" Kai said, "My jombies will tear you machine apart in order get to you!" "Skipper!" Private said. A jombie appeared in the window and we could see the green of it's eyes. "Fire!" I shouted pressing the fire button. The entire machine seemed to shake as a beam of energy exploded out of the barrel. It impacted directly in front of Kai and their was a massive blind flash of light. We had to cover our eyes for a second before the light disappeared. When we opened our eyes again all the jombie were gone. "Skipper we are down," Kowalski said climbing from the ruins of his chair. But before we could catch our bearings Kai broke thru the window and landed on the now tilted floor.

"You think that could stop me!" Kai said, "It seems your used up you box of tricks!" Rico hacked up his four barrel rocket launcher. "Aim whatever you want at me," Kai said, "I'll take your chi in the end…I always do…" "Except your wrong Kai," I said as he summoned in a couple Jombies. "Why's that?" Kai said. "You didn't take into account this!" I said pushing the red button. "Self destruct initated…" "No!" Kai shouted running towards my chair to shut it off. "Noooo!" Kai shouted in slow motion. "Three…Twoooo….Oooone…HAAAVE A NICE DAAAY!" "NOooooo!" Kai shouted but it was too late as the Mech-penguin exploded.


	6. Chapter Six: the fall of Kai(again)

4:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

We coughed loudly as we push the wreakage off us. "Did we win?" Private asked. Skipper looked around the parts of the mech-penguin was shattered everywhere but the zoo itself had surprisely little damage. "Undoubtably," I said, "Nobody…spirit warrior or otherwise…would have survived a explosion of that size!" "So we won?" Private said suddenly Kai burst forth from a pile of twisted steel, "Not even close penguin!" Kai shouted. Skipper had a smile on his face. "Skipper?" I said. "What are you smiling about," Kai said, "I'm going to take you chi you should be shaking in fear."

"No actually you should be shaking in fear," Skipper said, "In fact…You should be afraid…very afraid!" "What are you talking about?" Kai said. "You not missing amulet are you?" Skipper asked. Kai checked his belt and all the amulet were there except one. "what?" Kai said. Po appeared standing on top of some rubble, "Kai," Po said. "I should be very afraid of a panda?" Kai said. "Actually Kai you should be afraid of the other missing amulet…" Kai checked all his amulets, "wait…where is he…where is he…no…no…no…" "what's the matter," I mocked, "can't seem to find pitch black…I guess with out his darkness you no longer have his powers…"

"UM what happened to the Vikings again," Private said. "I don't know," Kai said, "I thought I saw the daleks abduct their corpses…" "Oh," skipper said, "good…at now we all have a good idea where those daleks are going…" "Before the the battle that left berk a flattened desolate rock…" I said (read The Fall: The Three betrayals). "If I lost Pitch black's powers," Kai said, "then what are they doing here?" We turned to find a bunch of nightmares horses. "Actually that your fear…," Pitch black said as he appeared out of thin air, "...of me!" Pitch black sent a bunch of nightmare horses at Kai. "You don't scare me," Kai said, "I can easily take you chi again!" "Oh really?" Pitch black said, "You can't handle true dark chi," he said.

"I welded it this whole war!" Kai said. "No you haven't" Pitch black said, "You want my chi…Take it!" with an evil laugh pitch black sent a blast of chi at Kai. Kai started to absorb all the nightmare horse around him and the chi. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Po created a chi dragon and blasted that a Kai as well. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Kai shouted, "all the chi is mine!" suddenly Kai's entire being started to shake, "wait…wait…TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH!" Kai exploded with a massive burst of chi that was so powerful it broke thru the walls of time and space. Chi amulets flew in every direction. Some returned to the spirit realm, other landed around us and reformed into our friends, comrades, and temporary allies, and others returned to their proper times.

Po got sucked back to his time with the his friends right before the chi portal closed. I noticed that megamind and company were missing as were several others…

Metro-city

Megamind, Minion, Metro-man, titan, and Roxanna landed with a thud in Megamind's lair. "We're back!" Megamind shouted. "Yes! I'm not a jade zombie anymore," Metro-man said. "The penguin did it," Minion said, "they defeated Kai." "Oh and another thing," Megamind said pulling out a gun. "No! No! No!" titan shouted. Megamind fired and titan turned back to normal as the police showed up. "Take him away," Megamind said.

The valley of Peace

Po, Shifu, master ox, master croc, master chicken, and the furious five landed in front of the jade palace. "Ah!" Mantis shouted, "I'm still green…wait that's my normal green." Mr. Ping and Li shan landed… only on top of Crane. Li shan and Mr. Ping checked themselves to make sure they weren't still jombies. "We're back to normal!" "Po!" Li shan and Mr. Ping said running over to embrace the panda. "DADS!" Po said. "Thank you," a crushed Crane said before passing out. "Peace has returned to the world," shifu said, "Kai is no more." "Come let's go down to my restrurant!" Mr. Ping said, "I have a feast to cook!" "No dad," Po said turning to Li-shan, "We have a feast to cook!"

Gongmon city

In a flash Shen's fleet returned to the harbor of gongmon city. Several more flashes and the airship fleet also returned to gongmon city. And in the bowels of the cannon factory Shen was watching over his dominon as his wolves built more cannons. He chuckled to himself as a plan to take revenge on his enemies started to form…

Dr. blowhole's Lair

Blowhole was laughing his head off as his lobsters put together his latest invention. "Soon penguins," blowhole said, "I will finally have my revenge…" The Lobsters was putting the finishing touches on Blowhole lastest Evil machine. "I will soon rule land and sea thanks to my…" "MINDJAC…JACK…JACKER…" Blowhole struggled to put his Mindjacker away, "No…my…" "MORON…" "What?" Blowhole said as parker and several lobsters chuckled. "No the…" "I am Flippy…F-L-I-double P-Y!" "ergh," Blowhole said pushing the button again, "FRANCIS!" The lobsters were now rolling on the floor laugh, "Francis!" "is your name really francis!" Red one said, "bwhahahahaha!"

"Curse you Pen-gu-wins," blowhole said, "You will pay for that…" And with that statement the alliance between heroes and villains were officially over…

uncharted island

formally Dave's Island base

(Classifed's POV)

Corporal and I stood on the dock watching the North Wind construction team begin the process of converting Dave's old base into our new HQ. Dave's octopi minions had already cleared out moving all of Dave's in progress weapons and inventions leaving behind a empty shell. And I have to admit for a bunch of octopi they leave absolute no evidence of dave's operations here. With Dave dead his evil minions went into hiding waiting for their chance to complete their evil plans in dave's name. Out in the caldera of the collapsed volcano that formed this island two aircraft carriers were anchored next to each other in the lagoon. They would serve as a temporary airbase until the new hanger was complete

Meanwhile the new North Wind headquarters was being constructed. The exterior of the island would look like the rocky surface of a mountain. A HQ disguised as an ice-berg wouldn't work on a tropical island. The North Wind Servers with sensitive information were currently on board the aircraft carriers. The North Wind Fleet was currently docked at a top secret location. When the new base is complete the North Wind fleet will be docked inside the safe harbor of the lagoon. Which happened to have two ways out. Two destroyers were currently docked to the signal dock. The dock was extended by several feet to accomadate the two cargo ships that were also docked their. Helicopters were unloading shipping crates from the decks and flying up the mountain to the construction site. A artificially cavern was being dug out by heavy equipment. The ground that currently between us and the cavern being dug would eventually be removed along with the very dock were standing on. Once the cavern was complete we would be begin the construction of the new marina.

Once the new marine is complete we will flood it with water until the water inside is level with the lagoon. Once that stage is completed we would create two dikes and dig out the land between the natural and artificial lagoon. We would then flood the resulting ditch with water until the water is level with the waterlevel in the two bodies of water. We would then remove the dikes making it one continous body of water. Currently until the construction is complete a holographic dome surrounds the island. To the outside world the island would appeared as a uninhabitated island devoid of civilization…

The Central Park zoo

Penguin HQ  
(Skipper's POV)

"whew…I'm exjusted," I said. "Home sweet home," Kowalski said. suddenly dr. Bottlenose teleported into the base, "I'm afraid you little victory is shortlived," he said. "Dr. Bottlenose!" I shouted. "Oh dear," Private said. "Also I won't get too comfortable in your home," he said pulling out a strange gun. "What is that?" I said. "Oh this," bottlenose said aiming at us, "it's just the gun version of the universe-hopper…except instead of sending me to another universe…it just blasts the victim to another universe. And in this case the victim…IS YOU!" He fired off his gun and we got blasted out the relative safety of our HQ and into another universe. Dr. Bottlenose stared at the spot we once stood and laughed. And suddenly Marlene decided to come into the base. "Skipper?" Marlene said, "You in here? Your missing the celebration." Dr. bottlenose appeared before her, "So it seems are you…"

"What?" Marlene said as Dr. Bottlenose pointed the gun at her, "Say hello to your boyfriend for me!" "What? Skipper and I are just…" Bottlenose didn't let her finish that sentence and blast her into the same universe he blasted us. "Now my plan can finally go into motion," Dr. Bottlenose said before he sent himself to another universe. Julian, Mort, and Maurice jumped into our base, "Hello? Penguins! we're not going to steal you Tv we just want to borrow some suger…You know like neighbors do?" "Hmmm," Maurice said, "they don't seem to be here…" "eh…probably went off on a mission," Julian said. "But they left behind most of their equipment," Maurice said. "Then something horrible must have happen!" Julian said. "We must do something!" Julian said stomping his foot. Sadly his foot stomped down on the Tv remote turning the Tv on. "Welcome to the 24 hour dance channel," the TV said. "My channel!" Julian said. "We now return to german week!" "Ah German Folk music!" Julian shouted covering his eyes, "My weakness!"

"um…" Maurice said, "let's see what else is on!" "I can't watch!" Julian shouted, "Maybe if I peek! Ah it's even worst!" Julian picked up the remote and started to channel surf. "Lunacorns…nah…Insurance commercial…no…the shopping channel…Nope…" Julian turned went to the next channel. "Shirtless ninja action theater!" "The penguins need to upgrade to the premium package…" Julian said, "I want my HBO! Stupid Satellite provider!" Julian turned on AMC, "We now return to Jurassic World." "Oh…" Julian said. The indomius Rex appeared on Screen. "Ahhhh!" Julian said changing the channel. "We now return to Madagascar!" "Yes! My movie!" Julian said. "Now we got to ask these bozos where the people are!"

"WE bozos have the people of course…" Julian muted it, "Oh no…Look at that! this is all wrong! The Kingly nose is looking a bit too big here!" Julian unmated it and contiuned to watch it until… "San deigo…what could be worst then san deigo! Now I have to compete with Shamo and his smug little grin! I can't top it! I can't top it! You ruined me!" "You just had to steal the show didn't you alex?" Julian said. He then watched somemore until our next scene…." "I'm done with this…" Julian said, "why don't the penguins get their own movie!" Julian then changed the channel. "We now return to Penguins of Madagascar…" "Oh wait," Julian said with a roll of an eye, "They do. When do I get my own movie! Maurice remind me to write a letter to this DreamWorks Animation demanding that they make a movie about me!" "I'll write it right now King julian," Maurice said pulling out a pad of paper.

Unfortantly for us the movie was now at the part were we performed the distraction for north Wind. "Skipper is that you?" Julian asked laughing at my german costume. "men we take this shame to our graves…" "Agreed." "I don't think so," Julian said, "I will never let you live this down!" And then the julian got an eyeful of Me, Kowalski, and Rico dancing to Bavarian folk music. "Ah! Bavarian Folk music my booty's other weakness!" Julian shouted channel only to accidently change it back to the channel he started at. "Ah!" Julian shouted, "my eyes are burning!" Muarice change the channel!" "I can't the battery are missing!" Maurice said, "thanks a lot mort…" "you welcome," mort stupidly said. "This is the worst day of my life!" Julian said covering his eyes, "Ahhh!"

The End…


	7. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

 **Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Battle of July 4th

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

 **Part Nine(across the multiverse II)**

Kowalski's Guide to the Multiverse

Part one 

Team penguin under attack

Welcome to Jurassic Park?

Where no penguin has gone before

The New Dreamworks War 

The Dream Destroyer rises

Showdown in Madagascar

Battle of Gongmon City

Fires of Shanghai

Attack on North Wind

The Final Showdown

Part two

Dr. Bottlenose Vs. Dr. Blowhole(one-shot)

Space Penguins

Penguins assemble!

Will the real team penguin please stand up?

Conclusion

Battle of the Multiverse

 **Part Ten(the holidays)**

Halloween terror

Thanksgiving of Doom

A very Penguin Christmas

Gift of the cybermen

Dalek Invasion of Macy's

There is no such thing as Julianary!

Operation: Snowday

The Battle of Christmas Eve

Operation: loose ends

Conclusion 

Countdown: 2017

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version


End file.
